These types of cleaning carts are already known from the prior art. Patent DE 10 2005 044 984 B3 discloses a cleaning cart which comprises a frame produced from combinable and releasably connectable elements.
The frame forms projecting installation areas onto which modules, such as, for example, buckets, can be placed. The lateral extent of the installation spaces, namely the extent in the plane, is defined by rod assemblies, between which struts extend.
In general, the majority of cleaning carts operate with a base plate or base structure onto which or in which the modules can be positioned.
An essential point in the case of the prior art is that the boundary line or boundary surface of the cleaning cart protrudes beyond the modules situated thereon at least in the bottom region of the module.
In some cases the upper, wider part of modules which open conically from bottom to top can project in part over the boundary surface or the boundary line of the cleaning cart.
In every case, however, the bottom region of the module, e.g. a bucket bottom, is always inside the boundary surface or boundary line of the cleaning cart.
It is also known from the prior art for a module not to stand on a base plate, but to be suspended between the cross struts. The boundary surface or boundary line of the cleaning cart is provided in the majority of cases by four wheels, that is to say is at least as large as the rectangle that is spanned by the wheels.
The installation spaces of the cleaning cart of the prior art, as platforms, are relatively protruding and have to be adapted to the size of the modules or buckets. As a result, the compactness of a cleaning cart is determined by the dimensions of the modules to be conveyed.